


And you didn't change but I have

by purplefox



Series: Even if the world hates you [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:39:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Jiraiya has a lot to come to terms with now that he has been brought back





	1. Face to Face

**Author's Note:**

> So happy that I can finally continue this series! This was beginning to stress me out lol \o/ but yay!!

He was not going to lie, the scene before him was an unusual one when one took all the facts in but he was not envious. Orochimaru had gotten used to watching in the shadows long ago. After all he had known what he had been doing when he had worked so hard on the request. Not that the boy didn’t deserve it.

After all his work, his strain, his struggle for all of them and the world. Orochimaru could not begrudge the boy his moment. Not after he had gotten fond of him, he who reminded him of Jiraiya so often.

It had been a few strange months, dying, coming back and then joining the fight to reclaim their world. They were on their last stand and they had turned to darkness to bring salvation. The intellectual part of him delighted in that outcome, the part of him that lived in close proximity of those he had turned his back on long ago could only watch the backs of those he had known and wish that the entire had not been necessary.

Naruto’s laughter mingled with his parents for the first time and Orochimaru soaked it in. he had his doubts before but the way that they had rushed to find Naruto after being given life had told him if the world had worked out properly that things would have been different.

But regrets were a part of his life, it always had been. That and conflict, from the very beginning the Sannins had been unable to see eye to eye. It was what defined them, they had their similarities but their differences were many.

But their bond had connected them, saved them and furthered them or at least that was how it had been in the beginning. With time the differences had grown and so had their distance, it became too hard to brush the problems and differences away. They had each sought their own solitude.

Maybe the war had only hastened the inevitable, the cracks had been there in the beginning. He and Tsunade had managed to come to an understanding but they still didn’t see eye to eye but she cared.

Orochimaru watched red hair blow in the breeze before he closed his eyes. A deep breath helped him steady himself before he turned on his heel away from the reunion. Questions would come later but this was for them, for Obito who had wavered on which woman he had wanted to bring back to life, he who had done a bit of tweaking with his own choice, Kakashi who had voted to bring back the man he admired but would wreck Kakashi if the news of Kakashi’s circumstances were not delivered properly.

Then there was him, walking away from the thing he wanted so badly but when he had to think about it, that in itself was not exactly anything new. It was simply what he did when it came to people sometimes. Another thing was that he was not ready for the questions, the emotions and the suspicion.

Because time had gone on and them with it, these people they had been dead, their time ended, he had restarted their clock but they had missed plenty and it would show, he was not ready to deal with that as yet.

X

Things were just too much to take in. Jiraiya went from taking a breath when the last thing he remembered was his throat crushed and dying slowly, his body sinking under water. The last few thoughts he had of his few successes. To go from that to open his eyes and see people he should not be seeing.

His dead friend, his alive friend he had died and left behind. Others that he vaguely knew. He would have attacked if he had not recognized the people next to him. He had never thought he would see Minato and even Kushina again.

To be alive again because it was what it was life. It be alive again with them facing him he had thought he knew what Orochimaru had done. He had felt a twinge of betrayal at Tsunade before he had realized just how alive he felt, there had been nothing preventing his movements or thoughts like he knew the jutsu was supposed to.

Then he had realized that it had not been an abomination of a jutsu but some miracle. Tsunade’s and Orochimaru’s careful words had rushed over him. He had found himself staring at the younger looking but at peace Orochimaru.

When Kushina had tensed before dashing outside, Minato at her heels he had still been unable to move. He had sensed what they had of course. A familiar chakra signature. He had not been surprised. Kushina had been waiting and waiting she had been denied so much he would never begrudge her the moment to face her son but that Orochimaru had done it.

That they were in a situation that required the dead. It spooked him. The words had rushed over him but he was unable to really comprehend what he faced. When he died he had lamented his failures, his failures as a shinobi and in love. His teacher and student were his biggest regrets next to his friend but to see Orochimaru made him wonder.

He had died regretting he had been unable to save Orochimaru. Hopeful that maybe in the afterlife he could repent. He came back to life and found Orochimaru and Orochimaru had brought him back. That Orochimaru was alive and fighting because the area was a war ground, Jiraiya had not forgotten the feel of that.

He knew how the area felt. Areas of tents, bustled activities and lookouts. That he had been brought back. That he wasn’t in Konoha made him dread, made him fear and when he followed Orochimaru out the tent his gaze had went to Naruto.

A changed Naruto, the boy had gotten taller and dare he think it, manlier but in Kushina’s embrace he was a simple boy delighting at what he had been missing. His mother’s love. None of them were a replacement for Kushina anyway and Jiraiya knew he would tease Minato mercilessly for the tears he could see in the man’s eyes. The other man he could make a guess to due to Kakashi’s dragging of the man closer to Minato and Kushina.

The flutter of black hair caught his attention and he turned in time to see the shift in Orochimaru’s expression before he turned away and gracefully fled. As Jiraiya recalled, Orochimaru had rarely liked emotional displays but he knew that some emotions had to play in Orochimaru’s actions. Even if the dead were necessary… not all of them were.

He looked away from Orochimaru in time to glance up and see two dark haired males watching the entire scene. He recognized them both and his lip twitched. He needed a much better explanation than the one he had been given.

X

He had changed but most of him still remained, it was not as if the need to know had disappeared. Necessity had taken over wants, that was all that had really happened. He still craved knowledge and power, it was just that he no longer wanted to be the one in charge, the one bringing change.

Walking behind Sasuke and even Naruto did not seem as abhorrent an idea as it had been. It was thoughts like that that showed that he had changed. It was not just the war that had changed them, it had been people it had been the reality and threat they had faced.

It was because they had bared themselves to each other in order to survive. Necessity was one hell of a bond. They needed each other so they trusted and relied on each other. It did not wipe away faults and even sins but it gave understanding.

Orochimaru’s hand shook slightly when he lowered the scroll onto his desk. He frowned at the offending limb before he gave in with a sigh. He was tired. Tsunade and Kabuto had protested against doing everything at the same time but he had ignored them and insisted, there had been no time to waste.

His injuries had not been close to the level they had spoken of. Orochimaru had lived for a long time and been a shinobi for almost all that time he knew his body. Bringing back Itachi had been a strain on his reserves mostly because of the lack of information.

There was no sense pussyfooting around it, Itachi had been the Guinea pig. The very expensive one. They had known it would work just not what the affect would be on the one to perform the jutsu. But from Itachi they had learned what worked and what didn’t.

If anything this resurrection showed them they had perfected it. He was a little fatigued but that was nothing considering what they had gained. They were another step closer to ending the war, another step closer to winning with good odds.

There was no sense in winning and nothing being left. To win a barren world was no win. A ruined world was not a victory. They had to win and move on, put these ridiculous months behind them. A better future with a few re-corrections of the past.

The two that would lead them to a sunny future. The wind that would turn the waiting mill. The two that had suffered the most, it was right it was justice to give them the things they had lost. The things that had been taken from them, sure it was because of those losses they had become the leaders the world would need but they needed that small bit of happiness.

Of course his choice had come because of greed, of hope and bitter regret but there was no way he was going to look at that too closely, he had meddled he would always meddle but he could not stay. It was so strange how words had failed him after his success, it was so strange but understandable.

Give the boy a family, give the restless a home, give the wanderer his lover does that make them beholden to him? Did he even want them to be?

That he was even asking himself those sort of silly questions really did show the change. With a sigh Orochimaru removed his clothes and let them lay where they had dropped, his blankets were where he had left them, he burrowed underneath them thankful for the dark tent, first a rest then they carry out the plan. There was no sense rushing the others. Let them have their moments of happiness, their reunion. A break before the war intensified, they were so close to it all ending. He could feel it.

X

Orochimaru had disappeared. The camp was not that huge that he could have simply vanished among people and tents. Back before he used to do that, He would be talking to someone and then realize that Orochimaru was slipping away. He would have a glimpse of black hair before it vanished behind a tent or corner.

It used to be frustrating during the war and not only to him. Back when they had to answer to captains and squad leaders it was Orochimaru that gave the most trouble. The moment he heard something he was not in the mood to hear he simple left.

It was a bastard move but it was Orochimaru and he had always been a sly bastard.

But Jiraiya could find him if he tried. He could feel the modifications on his body. Far better than it had been in youth and instead of annoying him it made him feel tired. Orochimaru always meddled and although he knew the modifications could be useful it didn’t change the fact that Orochimaru had meddled.

He could still remember his limitations, his talents. His eyes had been good but not to the level he was at currently. He had been able to detect many a poison but his nose and tongue had never been that sensitive, his ears had been fairly good but not how it was.

He knew they were brought back to help, to assist so of course they would be given as many advantages of possible but he could not shake the feeling, the certainty that Orochimaru had a deeper reason for it.

How could he not think so? Orochimaru had been the one that was lab obsessed, always questioning. Always pushing and pushing, the one most like their Sensei just with less moral limits but he had not always been like that.

That was the thing so few bothered to think about. Orochimaru had not sprung to life a monster. He had slowly been pushed towards it even if many had not dared to think it. If it had not been for Naruto, then maybe Jiraiya himself would have lost the final thread of hope. He would have struck all fond feelings from his heart but Naruto had saved him from that.

Orochimaru was avoiding him, it was something that had happened so often that he knew the feel of it. There had been the moment when he had come alive. Where the man had stared at him, like if he was memorizing his features before he had switched off, become formal, polite and distant.

Then he had left the tent, watched the reunion between Minato, Kushina and Naruto before he had left. Jiraiya had followed and Orochimaru had simply vanished. A deliberate action, he did not want to see Jiraiya and honestly Jiraiya could understand why if only for a bit.

But it did not change the fact that they had to talk. They had to speak. He wanted to talk to Orochimaru. Things were so different to how he had left them how could he not be curious? He inhaled lightly, the scent of the camp, the area and people flooded his senses. It took little effort to narrow down on the scents until he located the scent he wanted.

A little like grass, a mixture of scents, something like crushed wildflowers and a darker earthy scent. The amount of nights they spent close together while on a mission had imprinted that scent on his mind. Even after all the years apart he had never forgotten it. The way the flowery scent grew stronger after Orochimaru washed his hair, the way the scent lingered on everything he stayed on too long. It was no soap it was simply Orochimaru.

He found the tent easily, just a case of following his nose but when he stood outside he realized there were no words on his tongue so he turned away from the closed darkened tent instead.

He had been brought back, he could at least grab a happy moment before he went along with the confrontation. He needed something happy to fuel him after all. Something to keep the hope in his chest aflame.

X

It was not as if Orochimaru had thought that they would not have a confrontation. He had never even allowed himself to dream of a circumstance where that person would not come to seek him out. He had just expected more time, or maybe time had erased much more than his previous day to day musings.

He paused in the middle of pulling on his shirt to acknowledge the intruder to his tent. When they made no sound he rolled his eyes and abandoned his previous action of pulling on his shirt, leaving the white material to instead drape around his shoulders while he tied the loose ties of his pants.

He had barely managed to tie an efficient tie before he heard a sound behind him, the sound of scales against the ground. He remained where he was, backing the intruder even as he inhaled their scent with every breath that he took.

When the small coral snake wriggled onto his desk and dropped a small stone it took everything in him not to flinch at the stone’s shape and colour. Still he retained his composure and instead pulled the openings to his shirt closer to his chest.

“I imagine you’ve been briefed by now.” He said softly. The intruded shifted then and Orochimaru closed his eyes when the coral snake disappeared. “I must say that your restraint is currently alarming.”

“And what is that supposed to mean Orochimaru-san?” She asked softly. He heard the soft glide of her foot on the ground of the tent when she took a step forward towards him. “I have been informed, brought up to date you could say but that doesn’t mean that my feelings will make me blind to the truth.”

Curse the nostalgia that rushed over him just then. The sound of her voice so soft and careful had taken him back years without his permission. Against all his intentions. “I would have thought you would have spent time catching up with your family.” He said softly, his tight grip on his shirt eased slightly. “After all, you rushed in order to be with them before.”

“A miracle had been performed. I know there is a strategic reason for this miraculous thing but I can take pleasure in it can’t I? A second chance? Why shouldn’t I take it with both hands?” Orochimaru hummed in response and a few moments of silence fell between them. “What are you thinking about sensei?”

“The first time we met.” Orochimaru said honestly before he turned to look at her. The few moments after he had done the jutsu to bring her back had not been enough. Just looking at her long hair, the fiery red that he had known. Her skin, her features, it was far harder to look at Kushina than it should have been.

“I remember that.” She chuckled. “I’ve really changed haven’t I Orochimaru-sensei.”

She certainly had. She was no longer the shy girl that had flinched at Sarutobi’s face while she waited to be shown where to go. She was no longer the small almost wisp of a girl far away from her home, but he still saw that girl in his mind’s eye.

_Sarutobi-sensei was a good man but he sometimes let the mission get in way of humility. Although the council lamented over his big heart and kind-heartedness Orochimaru knew that sometimes his sensei saw only the bigger picture. There were some things he had yet to understand._

_That his sensei had simply just left the girl standing there while he searched out Mito-sama made Orochimaru want to roll his eyes. It was obvious that the masks of the ANBU scared the girl. Orochimaru was supposed to meet Jiraiya to spar after he finished with the reports that Sarutobi had decided to drop on him but the buffoon could simply wait._

_If Tsunade found out about the incident not only would there be noise but if she found out Orochimaru had simply stood there and did nothing there might be pain as well-_

_Also, he could not help the small bit of understanding and pity inside of him. He crossed over to where the girl stood and fixed his gaze on the door that led to Mito-sama’s corridor. The girl’s fear was obvious; she was somewhere unknown her fate was going to be a cruel one. No matter how you looked at it this girl was going to be a weapon. A sacrifice in more ways than one._

_“There are many things to fear but Mito-sama is not one of them.” Orochimaru said softly._

_“Huh?” The girl turned to look up at him then, Orochimaru watched the confusion in her blue eyes before he repeated himself._

_“There are many things here to fear, but not Mito-sama never her. She is the one person in the village that will understand you. I can’t quell your fears but I can tell you that everything you will feel in the future she has already felt. She is the person that will be able to relate to you, so take advantage of that. She’s a kind person. She will understand your burden no one else in the village ever will.”_

“There are many things to fear but Mito-sama is not one of them.” Kushina said softly with a smile. “I remember that those were your first words to me. I had no idea who you were, I knew you had to be pretty high up since you knew of my future role. You didn’t speak about the importance of my duty, the honour of being chosen. You told me that I had an ally ahead of me, someone that would understand all the fears I had and that if anything I could keep my wariness of everyone but trust her.”

“You are reading too much into it.” Orochimaru dismissed. “And people change Kushina, just like you are no longer the girl shaking outside the first Jinchuuriki’s quarters.”

“Yes I’m no longer that girl.” She chuckled. “I’m a woman now, a mother, a fighter.” She met his eyes. “A former monster.”

“Aren’t we all?”

“But we change.” She sighed before she placed her hands on her hips. “I won’t pretend to understand all that I heard that you did. But I do know you did toy with my son, every single time that you faced him. Couldn’t you take him seriously just once?”

“Take mere children seriously? Even if you have the talent, you still need the experience Kushina. You know that.” He had taught her that. The war had taught them that. “Well-bred monsters still need experience in the real world Kushina and I’m a monster that has seen the real world.” He paused before he smiled. “I admit I was taken off guard and surpassed before I knew it, but reform is in fashion.”

“Sensei.” She said softly and he closed his eyes involuntarily before he forced them open. “We can dance around this Sensei but it still has to be said.”

“Nothing has to be said.”

“I’m sorry.” Kushina said softly. “I’m still thinking back to that time.” Her hand drifted to her stomach. “And I was playing that joke on little Kakashi-chan.” She winced. “Not so little anymore and neither is Naruto but you get what I mean.” She sighed. “But the last time I saw you I was alive; you were making fun of Minato as usual in that way you used to.” Her smile fell. “I’m sorry I died and left you alone.”

“I wasn’t alone.” He dismissed. He thought back to the day in question. The scrolls she had laughed at as he altered them, for her protection. The reports he had changed and always changed because she, because _they_ did not trust the system too much.

Two people who knew how it felt to have their world shattered around them. He had lost everything he cared for but he had been so reluctant to claim Kushina as important. He had been unable to make that final step so he had kept her at a distance. Even as they had interacted together, sparred together and fought together he had kept her from getting closer.

He had kept the rest of them from getting too close. Not their faults, not anyone’s fault. He had just been tired of the emptiness, but she had gone and died anyway. Orochimaru met her eyes again and she spoke softly. “I’m sorry.”

“No you aren’t.” He shook his head. “I’m aware of the details of that night. Even though you ended up cursing the child with that fool name Jiraiya had come up with.”

“Well Minato had given me the go ahead on the girl name…” She trailed off. “But that isn’t important. Sensei I know that I’m still thinking of the really old you. From the spars, the one with my interest at heart but the one they briefed me on? Sensei you told me people live to change and get stronger, a goal in mind you seek to expand your world and protect it so that the cracks won’t destroy you. You changed, I know that but you changed again.”

“We change or we die before we do, a simple fact.” Orochimaru said softly.

“Well, hopefully you won’t die before we save the world.” She smiled. “It’s nice to see you again Orochimaru-sensei." She shoved her hands into the pockets of her Jounin pants before she withdrew two pebbles. “Let’s go there again sometime. I bet I’ll win this time if we don’t use extra abilities.”

“Experience.” Orochimaru managed to get out. “As always you forget about experience, I’ve been wracking that up with you gone.”

“I always learn quick on my feet.” She smiled before she slipped out of his tent. The image of her red hair slipping between the flaps of the tent was imprinted on him. He had always been aware of his weaknesses, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Nawaki, his parents, Sarutobi-sensei, Dan, Kushina. He also had been particularly weak towards naïve fools, with their hopes and dreams and big smiles. He had always been drawn to the determined fools, even while he delighted in the find of a genius those silly fools always did something to him. Maybe that said something about him. There always was the saying that you were drawn to what you envied and had lost.

X

“Orochimaru-san! I see you’ve become even more-“

“Save it Namikaze.” Orochimaru said bluntly. “I don’t need your faint praise, how is your body?”

“Well ah.” Minato glanced at where Itachi sat his body lax even as he stared at the outside of the tent towards where Sasuke stood in deep conversation. “I know it is a different jutsu to the one you used on Itachi-kun but I fell rather well. Better actually, I’m able to focus my chakra a lot better than before and my reserves seem a bit larger.”

“A benefit I’m certain.” Orochimaru answered before he eyed Minato. “What is it.”

“Well have you spoken to Sensei? He ah.”

“Reunions are for times of peace.” Orochimaru pointed out. He griped Minato’s chin in his hand and tilted the man’s head so he could see his eyes better. Satisfied that the man was as he should be he released him. “I am not like the rest of you.”

“Noted Orochimaru-sama.” Kabuto murmured. “However you do have to rest.” Orochimaru barely stopped himself from gritting his teeth because he was tired of hearing that. He was fine and he knew his limits. He had to keep busy. They were quite frankly running out of time. “Naruto-kun says he will assist Sakura-san in healing you.”

That was so low. Orochimaru glared at Kabuto’s back when the man left the tent. Naruto had become a symbol for him. Another reason to keep trying and for Tsunade and Kabuto to use the boy at every turn because they knew Orochimaru did not want to get in his way… it was dirty but he could not begrudge them it.

Especially since he was not in the mood to the see the one that meant so much to himself and Naruto. Naruto was a representation of so much, Orochimaru had thought that the cards he had been dealt had been it, for Jiraiya to walk the earth again was nothing short of miraculous. It was more than he could ask for. For Naruto who had done everything he could for everyone but himself, it would be cruel not to give the boy the one thing he had longed for.

Everyone had agreed. There were so many people they could brought back but they were so intensely aware of what they owed Naruto. They had gotten this far because of him, they had come together and worked together mostly because of him. That Naruto had given his chance to Sasuke to help him had only confirmed Orochimaru’s certainty.

When this was over, when there were proper villages again Naruto would become Hokage and he would become a Kage better than any that came before. He already had surpassed all their expectations. He was their path to the future, the path to the sun.

All Orochimaru could do was give him everything he had. He had earned Orochimaru’s loyalty. His unwavering loyalty and Orochimaru could not remember the last time he had done that.

Or to be completely honest… he did not want to but he could faintly recall it. A hell landscape and a kind smile thrown back at him. The feeling of inclusion, the feeling of rightness and hope. The feeling that he had to get better, stronger in order to protect the back in front of them so that they could move on. He could recall their faces although they were dimmed from the passage of time.

“I don’t want to keep Naruto-kun waiting.” Orochimaru muttered. “I’ll be on my way.” He was aware of Minato’s contemplative glance when he left the tent but he ignored it, instead he nodded to Sasuke and made his way to where Naruto was.

X

“I’m sorry.” Jiraiya said softly. Tsunade stiffened in his arms before she weakly slapped his shoulder. Jiraiya chuckled when she repeated the motion again and again. He had expected this to happen right away after he had come to life but Tsunade proved as always that she knew there was a time and place.

Duty first, personal affairs after. He pulled her a little tighter to his chest and smiled. He was sorry for breaking the promise. He had regretted what his death would do to her. First Orochimaru which she had mourned along with him then him immediately following with a threat to the village following. He had put so much on her shoulders.

“Do you know how I felt?” She sobbed into his chest. “You stupid man.”

“But Naruto took care of it all didn’t he?” He asked softly. “I’m sorry Tsuna but I was careful. The enemy was just that good.”

“I know.” She said softly. “But because of that I felt so alone.” She pulled back to swat at him. “Naruto changed them you know.”

To be expected. “I know.”

“You helped with that silly book that didn’t sell that well.” She laughed softly. “I never thought that would be the book.”

Jiraiya allowed his hands to drop before he laughed. “Well Tsuna I did tell you didn’t I?”

“You two are passing each other like ships in the night even though you have plenty to say.” Tsunade said softly.

“We have a lot to talk about.” Jiraiya admitted. “I barely understand him. Sometimes I think I never did and sometimes… well sometimes I think about the good team we made. When things were good and I find it hard to acknowledge that we went to someplace so bad.” He looked away from Tsunade to where he had heard those who had returned with supplies go. “He was always a quiet bastard.”

X

He was not a coward but he was afraid, it was one thing to have to face Kushina again it was another to have to actually face Jiraiya. He knew what he could say, he knew what he would end up saying and he knew what he wanted to say.

He knew what he thought deep down inside, after all the recent developments it was hard not to develop some sort of hope but it was so foolish. Orochimaru sighed before he finished his bath. Naruto and Sasuke had found the perfect place to make camp. A private rocky area with a water source.

So many places for the water to flow through. So many places for one to bathe in private. Not that anyone would dare try to interrupt him but Orochimaru still wanted to bathe and feel alone.

Even though with his senses he was very aware that he was not alone. Still the illusion allowed him to centre himself. To dismiss the trivial things. They had war ahead of them, there was a possibility of casualties in the upcoming battles.

Everything had been done so that the two who should not fall would have the best possibilities of success. It was why they had decided to bend the laws of nature. Why he had brought his desires to life, why they had chosen the way they had chosen. All to help and thank Naruto. All to put an end to the war.

He should not be getting distracted. He should not be thinking of frivolous things but he could not help himself. His mind just wandered to Kushina, before him like he had thought she would never be again. He had a second chance to make things right but it was more than himself. His focus was Sasuke, Naruto and the promise they brought with them.

Yet he was unable to stop thinking about the chance he had been given as well but he could not take that chance. There was still too much he had to do and if the worse happened. If he were to fall while they fought to secure their world he would prefer not to make too much of a fuss.

He doubted Naruto or Sasuke would allow him to die at this point. But he still had to be certain. He was their devil’s advocate and their sinner, willing to bend ethics and morals to guarantee them a win. Jiraiya and the talk they needed to have could wait.

X

Apparently, the talk could not wait. So typical of Jiraiya. Orochimaru took a moment to adjust his robe while he gazed at Jiraiya’s face. He had tweaked a bit with Jiraiya’s resurrection. Instead of bringing back the older man he had been, Orochimaru had brought back the younger Sannin that he had missed. At the peak of his strength. If asked, he would have argued that it was to make sure Jiraiya had no excuses but he knew it was because he had missed that particular face.

It was shallow of him but he had really missed that face. Before everything had come down around them. Jiraiya’s face he had missed so so badly. Not the hardened old man bitter and tired at the world and what his teammates had become while still fighting on for whatever reason. But the stupid face that had smiled at them before he had done something stupid in the war.

The man he had become when Orochimaru had not been paying attention. The man that had come from the awkward child. Of course he had taken a few liberties and done some improvements but most of them had another purpose.

Still, to have to face Jiraiya now of all times. Fate truly was not kind. It was merciless, evil. He still wanted to flee but he knew Jiraiya would not allow him to go anywhere, he had cornered him for a reason.

“You’re seriously going to avoid me?” Jiraiya asked. He crossed his arms over his chest. “Orochimaru you understand that we have to talk.”

“We do have to talk.” Orochimaru hissed. “But not now. This isn’t the time for that.” He raked his gaze over Jiraiya’s chest before his gaze dragged back up to the man’s eyes. “There is a time and place and the middle of preparation and war is not the time for this.”

“So I’m supposed to pretend you don’t exist and focus only on my duty?” Jiraiya made a sound of disbelief. “Orochimaru I was dead.”

“Now you aren’t. Congratulations.” Orochimaru hissed. “What more do you want from me.”

“You’re helping, you’ve changed. This whole-“ Jiraiya cut himself off before he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was a habit that their sensei used to have and seeing Jiraiya mimic that hurt his heart more than he could afford. “The situation has changed so much, it’s so strange to take it all in but the world has changed for me Orochimaru. Can’t we at least talk about that?”

“Not now.” Orochimaru stated. “For gods sake Jiraiya this is not the time. The world is almost at its end.”

“You…” Jiraiya’s face softened. “Can’t I at least get an acknowledgment from you?”

“You want to hear me say it?” Orochimaru responded just as softly. “You want me to tell you that I’ve changed? Because I have Jiraiya, it is what happens. You change or you die. I’m not the me from our genin days, I’m not the person I was before I died. I changed Jiraiya when you didn’t.” and he did not blame Jiraiya for that, he never could because all of the values and naïve silly things that came with Jiraiya, they were things Orochimaru did not want to change even the stupid things.

He adjusted his robe again before he eyed the path that was the best escape route. Fleeing was not above him. He just was not ready for the in-depth conversation that Jiraiya so obviously wanted to have.

“You did all of this for them, Naruto, Sasuke everyone. What kind of change of heart did you have? What did it take? Orochimaru I was after you for years what they did they do?”

“It was a combination of things.” Orochimaru responded sharply. “It was more than a big oaf tracking me down everywhere I went telling me how great Konoha was and how I should come back to it. It was more than being hunted down and being told what I felt and knew and having to hear over and over what I should do.” He cut himself off before he took two steps towards Jiraiya. “It was something I had to learn myself, see myself. I saw my failures in various people and angles. I saw what the world could become, I attained one of my goals I found things that were important to me and I found the value of lives other than my own.” He poked Jiraiya in the chest with his finger and glared at the other man. “That is what it took. A series of events guided my change.”

“You-“ Jiraiya looked tired. “Can you at least tell me whether I’ve gotten my friend back Orochimaru? Can’t you tell me that much?”

“Gotten your friend back?” His mouth felt dry but he dropped his hand and kept them at his sides. “I’ll let you decide that for yourself. Many prefer to see me as an ally, in the end you may prefer to see me as the same.” He took a step back then another, he wanted to be back in his tent pouring over the scrolls and getting ready for the final assault not here talking about these sort of things with Jiraiya.

He took another step back relieved when Jiraiya did not follow. He did another and he gathered his things before he took the opportunity presented to him and fled.

X

“I’m not one to judge…” Obito began and Orochimaru slammed his book back onto his desk.

“Yet here you are anyway.” He gritted. “Be useful or leave Uchiha.”

“Look I’m not here to judge okay?” Obito looked lax, a little too lax considering just how nervous he had been over the entire edo tensei event. He had hidden his nervousness but not good enough to fool Orochimaru.

“Useful or leave me be.” He said pointedly. Obito sat back in his chair and Orochimaru was given a few moments of blessed silence where he worked with his notes.

“I get why you don’t want to face your friend right now.” Obito said and Orochimaru closed his eyes slowly in irritation. “But it seems like more than that. Look the one whose life was in danger was Kakashi if you look at it from an outsider’s view and he still walked up to the people who could kill him without a second thought. Hell I did it too and I would have deserved it.” He pointed out. “But Jiraiya gets it, he was briefed. He understood, hell he understands what is going on much better than most shinobi even would.”

“So?” Orochimaru gritted.

“Why won’t you go talk to him? I know this means something to you. Back in the organization I knew how much those little chases meant to you. You left Tsunade alone but you goaded him on. You wanted him to chase you.”

“That was then and under different circumstances. He was always a fool.” His hand clenched around his notes. “I’m not the same person I was a ten years ago, I’m not the same person I was a year ago. I changed.” He stated. “We all have changed, that’s why I can’t be around him right now.”

“You think he’s going to wait till the end of the war?” Obito muttered. “You haven’t noticed how much he asks after you?”

“Disbelief, after all these years he just has to make certain. I wouldn’t be surprised if he had checked Sasuke-kun’s body over thoroughly to make sure I do not have some dastardly plan in place. I’m certain he has already snooped around and asked everyone he could about me and my affairs. I’m certain like everyone else he will butt his nose into my business but for certain.” His voice raised on the last word. “I know that I do not have the time for this. There are things to be done and my current goal does not include being emotionally compromised!”

His own loud voice had startled him and he dropped the book onto the desk and sighed heavily. Obito remained silent for a while and it took Orochimaru a few moments before he was able to turn around and face him. Obito’s eyes were full of understanding while his face was carefully blank.

“I think you’re already emotionally compromised.” Obito said softly. “Not because of him, I mean look at your little teams, Sasuke, Naruto, Tsunade. You’re already emotionally compromised. You just think he’ll tip you over the edge and maybe you’re right.” Obito sighed. “Maybe you’re right but setting things right while we have the time and we’re all here is the best choice. We don’t know what will happen. Sacrifices may have to be made we know this.”

Orochimaru did know that. It was why they had chosen the way they had. Why they had toyed with bringing back even more powerhouses and if they had the chakra and the time they would have. Anything to keep their losses down. The world was only saved when it had recovered and they needed people in order to recover. Shinobi and civilians.

“Time is just going to make it harder. It’ll be harder to get those words out.” Obito said softly. “I think you should get it over with now.”

“I think you should mind your own business.” Orochimaru huffed. “Leave me be Uchiha.” Obito flashed him a grin and he rolled his eyes. “Go on patrol since you don’t want to be any help here.”

XxX

The attack came around lunch time. Orochimaru had still been avoiding him so all Jiraiya could have done was follow him with his eyes and even that did not feel close enough. As relaxed as the shinobi around camp looked everyone was on edge.

They had no real warning, there had been just a few seconds before an explosion went off in the camp. Jiraiya had hopped up immediately to help and fight off the intruders. The flashes of yellow and orange told him it was mostly covered but he had gone on anyway.

There was so much two people could do after all. Jiraiya had just made it to the provision tent where he had noticed that some of the children enjoyed playing when one of the flesh beasts appeared a few hundred metres away from the camp. He had not had any real chance to shout out a warning before it opened its mouth and launched a ball of fire.

He had sworn even as he leapt forward his mind racing through the jutsus he knew and the jutsus that would actually be helpful. He had been halfway through a capture seal jutsu when the sight of black hair appeared in his vision. The protective stance Orochimaru took in front of the children seized his attention and his focused stare before he bit his thumb and started on the seals stole his breath.

He knew the signs and when Orochimaru slapped his hand down and the gates appeared and started to push the attack back Jiraiya thought nothing would surprise him. Until the beast attacked again and red hair appeared next to Orochimaru and Kushina did the same gates summon. Except it was far different, bigger, thicker, the range wider and the way she had done it. It seemed almost practiced. Jiraiya gaped at the sight that they made as the gates pushed the beast back a good set before Orochimaru sprung forward and Kushina’s chains aimed for the beast.

He would have loved to watch it to its conclusion but the appearance of yet another beast made him take off instead.

X

He would not allow himself to fall into old patterns. He would not allow himself to remember the old times because they were gone and he had moved on. But he could appreciate that they were powerful together as they had always been.

Their work with the gates had always been for her. The jutsu he had tweaked in case the worst happened and only for that purpose. He had buried so much information for her protection although she had laughed at his paranoia. But no one had studied her outbursts as thoroughly as he had.

Who could blame him? He took care of his team.

He noticed that the children had taken the opportunity to make a run for the camp and he gave a relieved sigh even as he tried to figure out how exactly the enemy had gotten the drop on them.

“From the air sensei.” Kushina said before she tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Just before they landed I got the feeling that something was airborne.”

Orochimaru trusted Kushina’s senses. If she said they were airborne then they had been. Her son was a better sensor than she was but at the time in the war Kushina was the best that he had. Of course after Kushina there had been great ones too, magnificent but after Kushina. Orochimaru scanned the area as he ran over the data in his mind. “Maybe… they were thrown?” He muttered aloud. Kushina just met his gaze before she shrugged. Orochimaru sighed, he would have to questions everyone if he wanted answers.

X

“You do know Kurama is going to heal all this right?” Orochimaru opened the tent in time to hear Naruto’s absentminded reply. He stood in the doorway as Hatake leaned over the shirtless seated Naruto his hand full of medical supplies.

“You do know I watched you take that attack to the face right?” Kakashi responded as he leaned over Naruto. “Let me have this because otherwise we’ll have that discussion again about being too reckless.”

“I never thought I would see the day.” Minato chuckled and Orochimaru’s gaze jerked to the man seated on the nearby medicine table looking way too pleased with himself. “You’re such a worrier Kakashi, its cute.”

“Worry wart.” Naruto laughed before he yelped at the antiseptic pressed to his collar. “What the hell!”

“It stings.” Kakashi said tensely. “Because you decided to bunt away the goddamn attack instead of deflect it or dodge it like any other shinobi. It stings because you took an explosion to the face!”

“Let me know if I should come back later, or if any medical assistance is needed at all.” Orochimaru drawled finally catching everyone’s attention. “There are many other injuries to be seen to after all.”

“I’m fine.” Naruto chirped before Kakashi glared at him and pressed his free hand on Naruto’s leg. “Ah! Shit!”

“Yes that sounds like a healthy patient.” Orochimaru muttered dryly. “Anything life threatening? If it is just bruises and scrapes, we could always get one of the beginning medical nins for them to practice on you.” Naruto paled and Orochimaru smiled. “Doesn’t that sound like a good idea?”

“They haven’t learnt how to take away the pain yet have they?” Naruto whispered horror on his face. “No way! I’d rather not!”

“It’s the same thing you feel when Kurama heals you.” Kakashi muttered gruffly. “The only difference is that this is faster.”

“Oh hell no.” Naruto hissed. “It is nothing alike. It’s a tingly feeling when Kurama does it. When they don’t do anything I feel everything! Intensified! It’s horrible.” He hissed.

“They are learning.” Orochimaru said dryly.

“Why can’t you do it?” Naruto asked his eyes wide. “Or Kabuto?”

“Kabuto is already healing.” Orochimaru smiled. “I’m just checking on those that need checking. I’m no medical nin.” He pretended to think over something in his mind. “When she is finished checking over Sasuke-kun and Itachi-kun I guess Sakura could come heal you.” The hope in Naruto’s eyes made him chuckle. “But next time… I’ll pick the clumsiest new medic nin and make you endure it.” He warned.

Naruto shuddered before he nodded. Kakashi put down his medical supplies and the sigh of relief he released made Orochimaru roll his eyes. He felt Minato looking at him and he arched a brow in the man’s direction.

“Are you injured Namikaze?” He asked politely.

“No I’m fine.” Minato said cheerfully.

“May I ask why you’re in the medical tent then?” Orochimaru pressed on. He watched how Kakashi’s back tensed even as Naruto’s lips twitched obviously fighting a smile.

“Just keeping an eye on things.” Minato said pleasantly. “I know how these things go so I prefer to keep an eye on the situation.” His eye shifted from Orochimaru to Kakashi’s tense back. Orochimaru had to fight away his own smile at Kakashi’s obvious discomfort.

“I see.” He murmured.

X

Getting themselves together after the attack had been difficult. They had not suffered many losses; no lives had been lost but supplies had been but considering the alternative Orochimaru was fine with that. Still all of them had been ran ragged as they tried to bring order to themselves and as they packed up to leave.

Their camp had been discovered so it was time for them to go. God he was so tired of it all. Back before he had moved from base to base without a thought. He had been so casual about it and almost happy about it but he had so much in common with the civilians at this point.

They had a job to do and it was so hard to get themselves together and just do it. But they were closer than they had been before. Orochimaru leaned against the table that had been made in order to give out the rations before they packed up to leave in the morning and sighed. He was too tired even to eat. He just wanted to sleep.

A warm bowl was gently pushed into his hands even as a hand steadied him by resting on his waist. Orochimaru’s eyes opened in mild alarm before he blinked up at Jiraiya. His hand held the bowl even as he held Jiraiya’s gaze. The hand on his waist moved softly in what could have been called a caress before it retreated. Jiraiya nodded at him before he moved away and Orochimaru was left clutching the bowl of food. He had no idea what to do. He knew what he should do though. He should get ready to move in the morning. He knew that but his gaze still sought out Jiraiya as he watched the man’s back move through the camp.


	2. Walk towards peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I was able to work on this. I even had to come back and increase the chapter amount (yikes!!!) But it was never forgotten and finally I can upload this chapter!

“I’d kill for a nice bath.” Naruto murmured softly.

“I wouldn’t necessarily kill for one but I’d like one right now… I’d like if the whole camp could have one.” Sasuke murmured back. Orochimaru paused his reading to look back at the two that had invaded his tent and saw fit to make themselves comfortable on the blankets he had at his disposal.

“Couldn’t this conversation be conducted somewhere else?” He asked pointedly. It only got a snort from Sasuke and a yawn from Naruto. “I don’t even know why you’re in here.” Orochimaru pointed out. “If you want something to do go scouting and find a river that we can relocate to, or go spend time with your families.”

“When the seal is finished we’ll relocate.” Sasuke murmured almost lazily. “That is what our families are doing currently you know. With their adult knowledge and all. Since we are the ones that have to end the war…” He trailed off and Naruto picked up.

“We don’t get to do much. Except plan out how we’re going to get close enough to the enemy to do what we have to do and we already have sort of a plan.” Naruto sighed. “I really want a bath I feel hot and disgusting.”

“You really do need one. Everyone does.” Sasuke muttered. “This place would not have been my first choice.”

“It is because of the last attack.” Orochimaru muttered as he scratched out the last sentence of his notes. “We don’t want to be anywhere that our enemies can be thrown at us or dropped on us from above. Bad enough some of our enemies can move through the ground.”

“I’m still not down for the school trip through the caves that everyone is rooting for.” Naruto muttered. “I’m sure we can find someplace to keep everyone before the battle that isn’t a couple of feet under rock.”

“I’m certain you could.” Orochimaru agreed. “But I’m certain the enemy doesn’t play fair. We have made aware of this. When it comes down to this the enemy will take out what little bases we have with no regard to anything. It is not just one front we will be fighting on and that is where they have the advantage. We split groups in order to make ourselves smaller and harder to locate targets but they have the advantage if they find us. The longer this goes on the more we are worn down and soon enough they’ll pick us off one by one. They’ve already started.”

There was a solemn silence as the two boys considered his words that Orochimaru was thankful for. He went through the notes that he had and finally was able to pull aside Tsunade’s notes when Naruto spoke.

“My mom is a happily married woman you know.”

Orochimaru’s pen dropped and he turned in his seat in order to stare at Naruto. He was confused and slightly insulted. “Excuse me?”

“My Dad isn’t going to say anything.” Naruto grinned. “But I think I have to come out and say my mom is already spoken for.”

“I’m aware of that.” Orochimaru answered even as he tried to figure out just how Naruto had picked up on the signs when he had done all he could since her resurrection to avoid her. “It’s hard to miss that with you walking around.” He pointed out. “And your father can rest, we’ve never seen each other that way.” His face twisted at the image. “I don’t even want to know how you came to that conclusion.”

“She’s moping. Isn’t even bullying Kakashi that much.” Naruto answered. “It’s why Dad is so worried.”

“His marriage is safe.” Orochimaru answered bluntly. “We were just friends during the war.” And after… right up to her death she had been a constant... Someone who sought him out and laughed with him. A balm to his sore heart.

“Well maybe you want to tell my Dad that?” Naruto smiled. “I mean before he drives himself crazy.”

“Why are the two of you even in here.” Orochimaru sighed. “I don’t need your help with anything and you certainly don’t need my help with anything.” Sasuke’s eyes shifted and Orochimaru paused before he faced the two fully. “Is there something you need from me Sasuke-kun? Something the matter with Itachi-kun’s body?” There shouldn’t be, he had checked thoroughly.

“Everything is fine.” Sasuke said and the lazy tone put Orochimaru on his guard. He had been a shinobi for years, in the genin team that many had considered a right terror. He knew what it sounded like when someone was going to ask him for something he was not necessarily going to like. But it was coming from Sasuke and Naruto, they understood at this point he was very reluctant to tell them no and that amused him.

X

It shouldn’t make him feel so happy. Seeing Jiraiya’s figure around the camp shouldn’t make him feel this way. He had missed Jiraiya, grieved for the fool privately because his grief was not a show. He had regretted but he had been prepared to move on. That was until the war had taken a turn for the worse.

Just knowing that Jiraiya was going to walk the earth again had made him so alive. He had been so eager just for that alone. He did not need to be forgiven. He did not need words of understanding. Just knowing that Jiraiya would be someone on the earth again had been all that he needed.

He had meddled out of his own selfishness and because there had been a need. They were all redeeming themselves but they were all saving and thanking too. No one craved the end of the war more than he did currently. For the fighting to stop, for the running to cease. The day to day paranoia. The constant problems, he wanted it all to stop so he could stay one place for a while and take in the good things for a while.

He wanted to find out the limits to his current body. He wanted to keep seeking answers and he wanted to see what would become of the world after Naruto and Sasuke set it back right. Things were going to change and Orochimaru wanted to witness them from a good place.

A small part of him wanted to be the cause of that change but the smarter part of him knew that he could share that upcoming change. When Naruto called he would certainly answer the same for Sasuke. He would have to be ready for that.

Of course they were not the only people who would seek him out. Kushina never could leave things alone and of course he would let her back in. just this time he would do things differently. Jiraiya would seek him out too, Kabuto already stated several times that he was going to go his own way and Orochimaru wished him luck.

Seeing him had been more than enough for him but Jiraiya… the feelings that Jiraiya brought to the surface he could not allow himself to delve too deeply into them. There was still the mistrust, the anger. He and Tsunade had not exactly had a heart to heart on the battlefield or off of it but the bottle of sake they had drunk together in silence had done plenty to mend some of the gap between them.

There was plenty for he and Jiraiya to solve. An actual conversation might not be enough. There had been plenty they had been willing to face. Still plenty that Jiraiya might not be ready to face. He had been who he was, from childhood to his death what made him Jiraiya had remained he had only added.

Orochimaru on the other hand and even Tsunade herself they had changed. They had given up; they had lashed out. They had been altered by the hell they had been dragged through and the people they had met. Orochimaru had been slightly proud that Jiraiya had died unchanged… he had thought nothing would ever change Jiraiya, that he would always remain the naïve fool he had always been but at the back of his mind he could not help but wonder if the current events would change the previous unshakable Jiraiya.

X

Jiraiya had a feeling that Orochimaru did not know just how much he had changed. In his mind’s eye, he could easily recall how Orochimaru had moved, how he had stood and how he had interacted. Of course those things had changed over time as they had gotten older seen more things, experienced more things but that did not change how Orochimaru currently moved.

He walked so gracefully when not in a hurry. His movements when he was tired was almost sensual. He was tired a lot and even that look on him was softer than Jiraiya could even remember. How could he not look? When he had confronted Orochimaru he had taken in the changes in the man’s body.

Paler, his hair darker and his body softer. Muscles were still there Jiraiya had seen enough of that to confirm it but in his face, there was an ease that had not been there. Jiraiya had been brought up to speed after all and he knew enough from others and Orochimaru’s own mouth of course but that did not make it easy to ignore.

After Tsunade it was easy to accept Orochimaru looking younger when he knew they were far older than their looks. He had come to term with his own youthful looks. Not that he had really cared about how old he looked.

The world was strange and they were strange with it too. He had been pulled from the dead to help save the world. Orochimaru had been brought back for that same reason, he had made up with their old sensei too.

It was mind boggling but that was not the end of it. The way Orochimaru interacted with people. Jiraiya would have given up so much to see that back when they had been younger and in Konoha. The aloof Orochimaru interacting and helping normal civilians. Orochimaru having kids like Naruto and Sasuke trailing after him.

But he had his limits although he seemed to be trying his best to ignore them. Jiraiya saw that although Orochimaru had brought him back, improved him he wanted to keep his distance. It might be from fear or because he had moved on… Jiraiya simply did not know but he did know the longer that he watched Orochimaru move around the camp, the more he longed for his friend.

X

He had thought he had put away all those silly thoughts. He had thought that he had dismissed all those silly dreams and fantasies long before when he had drowned himself in science and darkness. He thought he had moved beyond all of that and settled for knowledge and simply companionship.

He thought he had left things like lust behind in the third war. Orochimaru grimaced before he lowered himself into the cold water. There was a difference between natural body reactions and actual lust. He already knew what the problem was and he was far too busy to even consider such a ridiculous idea.

It had been a foolish idea back when he was a genin and it had certainly been a stupid idea in the middle of the third war. There just was no sense to it. There was no time and honestly after everything that had been said and done there were few people that he trusted enough.

The few people that he had trusted… all of them had been denied to him that way. It had been easier to cast that aside and to find something. To bury that part of himself and find something else.

That it had dared to return, that part of him that knew no better. It angered him. Orochimaru tilted his head back as his body reacted to the cold water. Affection was one thing lust was another he was not going to allow himself to wander down that road again. The first time had almost wrecked him. There were other things for him to do rather than bother with such a thing.

His body might be of the young Jounin Orochimaru remembered but he was not. He might look like the Jiraiya he had coveted, the one that had been his friend but his mind and soul was still the suspicious old man that had allowed himself to die. He was still the man that had chased him over the years. Granted Jiraiya’s base morals and ethics had not changed. His beliefs and hopes had not changed; in that way he was still the Jiraiya of old.

The one that grabbed his hand if Orochimaru was too slow for his liking. The Jiraiya that fell asleep on his shoulder. The one that had held his hand when the situation looked dark for them and Orochimaru had to consider other alternatives and dark solutions.

Time would show if he was still the big eyed loud mouthed fool Orochimaru had liked. Only time would tell and hopefully it would be after the war. After all the stress and pain. Orochimaru could only hope he would be given that much.

The memory came to him again… Jiraiya by a campfire surrounded as he always was surrounded a smile on his face his big body lax as he told those crowding him some story or the other.

Orochimaru swore when his body reacted. This was simply ridiculous, he had no time for that.

X

As amusing as he found their flirtations Orochimaru was finding Kakashi’s hesitation and caution annoying. He had seen Minato on the battlefield, he knew Kakashi would have seen him on it as well and certainly far more than Orochimaru had. The man’s caution around his own lover was frustrating to see.

Orochimaru did not know how long it had taken Minato and Kushina to figure it out. Kushina was rather sharp when it came to relationships and since Kakashi had accepted him and their feelings Naruto had not exactly been subtle. Still Orochimaru doubted they had put it together the first few minutes.

Not in the enthusiastic hug they had indulged in. Not with Obito around. No he was willing to bet that they had figured it out after that. Kakashi tended to touch Naruto, small things. Little hair ruffles, a touch to the elbow, a touch to his side or his lower back.

It was not strange it was just the way he did it and just how often he did it that would give him away to seasoned shinobi and although he gave Minato a hard time Minato still was a seasoned shinobi.

Still Kakashi meant as much to Minato and Kushina almost as much as Naruto did. Kushina had enjoyed terrifying and pranking Kakashi. After she had fallen pregnant, without Minato to keep an eye on her the pranks and jokes had increased, unfortunately so had her smugness. Orochimaru doubted Kakashi knew that half of the time he had been ferociously guarding a shadow clone.

Orochimaru had been amused at the time. Kushina would sit in his lab her hand splayed over her belly as she chuckled at the game she played. There were times she pretended Kakashi was not near and tested the boy’s reflexes and resolve. That he had stuck it out had amused Orochimaru, that he had not complained had intrigued him.

Kushina and her games had been an amusing distraction.

Still Kakashi should know that he had nothing to fear. After the stunt they had pulled, after the way they had left Naruto they could not object to any love the boy found for himself. The way the boy looked at Kakashi and the way the man looked back. What more could they asked for? Kakashi looked at Naruto as if he was the world for him.

Naruto could do worse and they knew that but Kakashi always had that guilt streak. It was easy to see and easy to take advantage of. Orochimaru’s eyes went to the man contemplating Naruto as the boy touched the side of Kakashi’s covered face. Before the man could move he spoke up. “Don’t.” Orochimaru warned. “You’ve done enough.”

Slight surprise on the man’s face before he smiled brightly… also fake. “I don’t know what you mean Orochimaru-san.”

“Them getting here was a pain in the ass.” Orochimaru stated dryly. “I’m sure this is fun to you, amusing to Naruto-kun sometimes but Hatake has his limits.” He glanced over the man. “Stop behaving like you disapprove.”

“How would you know whether I disapprove or not?” Minato asked gently.

“I know.” Orochimaru answered simply. “Naruto-kun may be young but he is no child.” He said dryly. “Everyone made certain of that. Let the boys be, we have other things to be concerned about. Last thing we need is Hatake screwing up because he thinks he faces a beating he won’t be able to resist or death because he’s dating the son of the man he admires who he feels he owes so much to.” Minato was staring at him his eyes surprised and his lips parted. “What.” Orochimaru demanded.

“Just never expected to hear that from you.” Minato chuckled before he turned away and disappeared in a flash of yellow light. Orochimaru scoffed before he rolled his eyes. He was beginning to do that too often but it was the consequence when surrounded by fools.

X

“They won’t be able to live under those type of conditions for long.” Naruto said softly. “We can endure but they are civilians at heart, they have held up for so long but we put them down there we have to be braced for illness.”

“It was the same when we camped on that mountain, we were able to adapt to the thin air.” Sasuke frowned. “But several of the elderly and children became sick and unable to focus. When we had to run it was those we had to pay attention to.”

“And they held us back, which is how we lost most of the livestock.” Orochimaru frowned as he looked over the map. His hair fell into his line of sight and he scowled before he flipped it out the way. He looked back up to contemplate those in the tent. “Where’s Obito?”

“He and Mom and creating water.” Naruto volunteered.

“Come again?” Orochimaru frowned. “Is this a latent ability of the sharingan and a new ability from the Uzumaki line?” Naruto’s mouth twitched. “Explain better.”

“Kind of how Madara and the First were able to change the landscape permanently Mom is going to try to create a new source of water with Obito’s help.”

“I see…” Orochimaru did not see. “If they were going to use strong powers then why not take the two of you?” His gaze flicked over Naruto and Sasuke and Itachi who was eyeing him. “The three of you.” He continued dryly.

“Mom said she did something similar before.” Naruto shrugged. “But Obito has power too and Mom has raw power so they should be able to do something.”

“And just where are they conducting this experiment?” Orochimaru questioned curiously.

“To the north, thirty feet underground.” Sasuke offered.

Orochimaru sighed before his finger trailed to the area Kushina and Obito should be. “I hope they don’t drown.” He muttered. “When was the last time we heard from the other camps?”

“This morning.” Shikamaru answered. “Iwa’s camp got a few more refugees and sent across information about their enemies movements. Their sensors picked up some activity so they sent the information to all the camps.”

“Iwa’s paranoia saves us all again.” Orochimaru muttered. “Tsunade sent them more supplies?”

“Kabuto did, Tsunade-sama was occupied with dealing with Kiri’s requests.” Sakura answered with a wave of her hand. “They reported they managed get hold of some livestock so their ration problem is dealt with for now but they are pulling back to the wastelands and further from the forests.”

“Zetsu is still a problem so that’s smartest.” Naruto nodded. “Anyone got news from Suna?”

“They will be retreating underground for a week from tomorrow.” Itachi said softly. “Suna reports they will hole themselves in with seals so the enemy can get in front of them. Kumo will do the same then the two camps will briefly converge to deal with the enemy.”

“Nice.” Naruto grinned. “Gaara’s tricky.”

“That loud mouth Kumo brat is still good for something.” Orochimaru sighed. “So that’s all the news?” Silence fell. “Speak.”

“Ame hasn’t checked in.” Sasuke said softly.

“It could be delayed. We can’t afford to go looking for them or to have Naruto expel that sort of chakra to search for their location and status, they had been doing fine, relying on the volcano’s ash to keep them concealed.” He sighed at Naruto’s mulish expression. “We have to have faith in them as we deal with our own problems. We need our camp safe and those in it as well as long as possible. We’ll keep the plan but a team should be assigned to figure out how to make it habitable as possible.”

“Who is going to go on this team?” Naruto pushed. “How the hell are we going to do something like that?”

“Good thing you asked.” Orochimaru purred. “Because you’ll be heading this team, your mother, your father, Jiraiya, Obito, Hatake and Itachi-kun are also on this team and you’ll add any you deem useful.”

Sasuke eyed him before he and his brother exchanged a look, a lifetime of words seemed to pass between them. “Seals.” Sasuke said softly. “You want them to create new seals.”

“Is that possible?” Shikamaru asked slowly. “In this amount of time left?”

“Kushina has already done it before, there is improving a seal and creating one.” Orochimaru eyed all in the tent. “She’s done both and Naruto has skill in creating. The members of that team all have experience in meddling and jutsus… seals as well.” Itachi hid a smile and Sasuke sighed. “Now anything else?” He got silence in return. “Then I assume we can all be dismissed and we can go back to work.”

That got a laugh from them. Orochimaru rolled back up the maps on the table as those in the tent started to leave. He rolled his eyes when he realized that Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi had remained. He tucked the maps away and eyed them as they stepped closer. Naruto leaned against the table and Itachi stood politely while Sasuke faced him his face blank.

“Sasuke-kun.” Orochimaru drawled. “You suck at seals, unless you have drastically improved in the time we were apart and have been secretly learning while in the camp.” Naruto snorted at that. “Then no I’m not putting you on the team.”

“You didn’t put Kabuto on it.” Sasuke pointed out. “I knew there had to be a reason.”

“Besides that he is busy?” Orochimaru asked dryly. “It’s the same reason why I myself am not on the team.” That got him a disbelieving look from Naruto. “I’m not going to play childish games with you. Kabuto and I are needed for another matter that also includes seal work. You’ll be looking to protect from down below and we’ll be protecting from above and someone needs to keep the camp running.” Orochimaru pointed out. “We all have duties and Naruto-kun.”

“I know.” Naruto nodded. “This wasn’t about that.” Orochimaru eyed the boy as he leaned closer. “Did you talk to my Dad?”

“I have the unfortunate luck that the man greets me every time he spots me.” Sasuke snorted and Orochimaru sighed. “I did exchange words with him recently, his game was getting annoying.”

“Kakashi’s still wary.” Naruto laughed. “But thanks I guess? It’s so weird having it like this.”

“You can focus on that another time.” Orochimaru eyed the three of them. “Now tell me what you really want to tell me.”

“We don’t want to startle anyone.” Itachi said softly. “But those vegetables we came across last week that we’ve been using.”

“Don’t tell me they are tainted.” Orochimaru frowned.

“Well it was when we were looking over the map at the attack that Naruto pointed out that where the things were thrown… they were areas where people who had just had the rations were, and where the uneaten rations were.” Sasuke and Itachi exchanged a look. “So we wanted to ask you if it was possible that…”

“Zetsu remains.” Orochimaru said softly. “It is possible, if they aren’t living so to speak Naruto-kun won’t sense any malice, they got us.”

“Is there anyway to…” Itachi frowned. “Rid ourselves of the remains?”

“Besides nature taking its course?” Orochimaru muttered. “How much are left?”

“About three days worth.” Sasuke said softly.

“They bring me some.” Orochimaru instructed. “Then we need to find something that wouldn’t be tainted, they might have got us.” He hissed. “But we’ll turn this back around on them. We’ll have to brace for another attack.” He slowly smiled. “And I have a lovely idea of what we can do with the intruders.”

“When you’re working for us that look doesn’t look as creepy as it should.” Naruto snorted. “It’s more reassuring than scary.”

“I can still be terrifying Naruto-kun.” Orochimaru slipped past them to exit the tent them on his heels. He ignored them his mind already working through possibilities. “It would be wise to remember that.”

“I never would, doesn’t change the fact that it won’t scare us. Not anymore.” Orochimaru looked back and it took everything in him not to smile at the calm, cool confidence in Naruto’s eyes. Different from his father’s or even his mother’s eyes. Knowledge, power, understanding all wrapped up in one, the world that Naruto was going to reveal, that he and Sasuke would create, Orochimaru was eager to see it.

X

Jiraiya guessed he was lucky Minato let him get away for as long as he had. Minato had never been subtle he had been just as bad as Kushina, as subtle as an explosion and Jiraiya was partly to blame for that. Still they had not exactly spoken after being resurrected. Not as much as they could have and they both knew it.

Guilt had them both by the throat and they knew it. For Jiraiya he looked at Minato, Kushina and knew that as relieved as he was that they were alive again he felt in his heart that they should have never died in the first place because he should have been able to do something.

Minato most likely felt like he had failed Jiraiya in some way and that was just stupid. As much as he had despaired over losing Minato he had been proud of his student that had stuck to his principles.

Whatever that was going on between Kushina and Orochimaru… well Jiraiya wanted to know but he knew barging in and demanding answers would not get him anywhere. The only thing that soothed him was the evidence that no one else seemed to understand what was going on either.

Orochimaru at most seemed to be ignoring Kushina and she seemed to be trying to get his attention without going out of her way. That was strange enough for Kushina. The way Orochimaru watched her when others were not looking, with longing and a bit of loneliness, regret… Jiraiya would have thought it was a three way triangle if he had not recognized the way Orochimaru looked at Kushina’s back from the shadows.

Because Orochimaru looked at Naruto like that, he looked at Sasuke like that and a long time before he had looked at Dan like that, Nawaki like that. Whatever that was… it was not a torrid love triangle.

“So Orochimaru-san…” Minato said as he slowly lowered the scroll Itachi had passed on to him. “You’re not talking?”

“He’s not talking to me.” Jiraiya huffed. “He was never fond of talking to people.”

“He talks to me, not like he talks to Naruto or Sasuke or even Kabuto.” Minato shrugged. “He talks or really argues with Obito and he does like being on his own but since he talks to Tsunade-san I thought he would talk to you more, he talks to Kushina more considering the circumstances.”

“What are those circumstances?” Jiraiya pressed.

“Orochimaru-san used to train Kushina.” Minato hummed. “They used to be friends… There was some sort of understanding between them.”

“But?” Jiraiya asked ignoring the seals on the tags around him.

“We died.” Minato met his gaze. “I’m not going to pretend to understand but Orochimaru was another Mikoto for Kushina. A good friend, not that I blame Orochimaru for trying to focus on our priorities. I just find it amusing how far out his way he is going to go to ignore you and how you’re going to just let it happen.”

“I always wanted Orochimaru to come back, to change.” Jiraiya bit out. “He died and I thought that was it, I had lost my friend. Then I died.” He whispered. “Then I’m back and he’s back and he changed? He’s how he used to be and better and why couldn’t he have done this when Sensei was around? When we could have stopped this?”

“Because you couldn’t have changed him.” Minato answered. “There was plenty of hurt Orochimaru had to deal with. Truths he had to learn, things he had to accomplish, new goals to yearn for. Something else to protect, you couldn’t give him that Sensei.”

“Yeah.” Jiraiya admitted. “I wasn’t enough on my own.”

“Sometimes people need to save themselves.” Minato said softly. “People need people, more than one sometimes but that shouldn’t keep you from your friend.”

“He said I would have to choose whether he was my friend or not. Friend or reluctant ally.” Jiraiya closed his eyes. “In a war there are two people would always want by my side or watching my back and after the war when Tsunade left and Orochimaru fled… my side and my back felt so lonely Minato. Naruto getting Tsunade to be Hokage gave me a bit of relief but I still felt alone… naked.”

“It’s a war again.” Minato pointed out. “Both of them are here, are you going to ignore them?” His blue eyes kept Jiraiya silent. “Your friends, your team… whatever it is that has you watching Orochimaru-san like that.” Minato’s tone had gone back to polite and lofty. “Orochimaru-san took away my fun from me, if I can’t tease my son and his boyfriend, can I tease the man who has been like a father to me?”

Jiraiya flushed and looked down at his hands. “No you can’t.” Minato chuckled. “Damn it, he changed… he changed so much.”

“And you?”

Obviously he had changed, he was not the silly child he had been knowing nothing of the world. He still valued his friends… had he changed?

“Looks like you have something to think about.” Minato murmured. “I was having so much fun too… Kakashi turned so pale and so stiff… so much fun.”

X

Jiraiya had meant to turn right back around when he realized what he was looking at. He had meant to turn around and go back to the camp and find something to do when he realized he was looking at Orochimaru bathing.

It was an intrusion of privacy. A gross one and it was sort of funny for him to want to uphold Orochimaru’s privacy when… Orochimaru had never respected it and had gone on a resurrection spree. Still while Orochimaru had paid close attention to Jiraiya’s body, improving it, Jiraiya had no doubt that it had been in a clinical manner.

The way Jiraiya was looking at Orochimaru currently was in no way clinical. He missed him, he missed his friend. He wanted to help him, support him. It was hard to look at him and not want to support. They had been friends, they still were though there was distance now.

Orochimaru looked so pale and so tired. Jiraiya’s feet were rooted were he stood watching the man down below bathe slowly. He had always thought Orochimaru was graceful, pretty at least when they were children but it had been a long time and the first time not on the battlefield that he had thought him beautiful.

X

“So we’re doing this.” Naruto nodded. “How.”

“Jutsus, we don’t have shovels.” Orochimaru pointed out. “I’d love some Iwa shinobi around now.”

“We’re doing this on a slope but not too steep because we have to be mindful of the civilians.” Kakashi sighed. “It’s good to start the digging now as we work on capturing more supplies.” Without even looking Kakashi slapped his hand over Naruto’s mouth. “No, you have seal work to do.”

“Obito will take care of the relocation.” Orochimaru murmured as he ran his finger over the map to stop where Kushina and Obito had done their folly. “The river needs some fresh water fish and wildlife, the plants will adapt.”

“Sounds about right.” Shikamaru sighed. “How’s the sunlight seal going Naruto?”

Kakashi cautiously dropped his hand. “It explodes.” Naruto offered. “It’s doing it routinely but it starts okay, just need to figure out what is going wrong. It gives light fine… then it explodes then goes back like nothing ever happened.”

“That garden is looking less and less like a possibility.” Shikamaru dragged his hand over his face. “After the accelerated growth we stumbled across I thought we were getting somewhere.”

“I- I’ll keep working on it.” Naruto nodded. “The temp seals are good to go but they only work for five feet so we need hundreds of them and they stop working after ten hours.”

“Constant appliance. Right.” Shikamaru sighed. “Guess in case of the worse we need plenty of those… hundreds.”

Silence fell across the room. “Least water is not a problem.” Orochimaru sighed, Sasuke relaxed a little, Orochimaru barely refrained from rolling his eyes barely, Itachi just smiled. “Food is one of our problems and as entertaining and disgusting the soldier pills that have been made of out desperation and random supplies, we can’t last beyond a few days on those and civilians can’t survive on that at all. The children might.” He mused. “Children always have amazing adaptive abilities but they shouldn’t be made to survive on that.” He rolled his eyes at the contemplative glances at the table. “Really? Now is not the time.”

“He’s right, kids do adapt.” Naruto spoke up. “They adapt quickly and they notice things many don’t catch. They find things too, they are curious and who knows what they might find. In terms of food I could always pop over to Mount My-“

“No.” Kakashi looked slightly green. “Not again, we’re not that hungry.”

‘It is an option.” Naruto shrugged. “But maybe we could try and make them more edible. Some sunflower sauce on cooked worms might hold a few for a while.”

“I can’t believe I’m contemplating this.” Shikamaru sighed. “Can we make a small team of available shinobi to find out how to make bugs edible?”

‘When we get underground there is going to be tons of them.” Orochimaru offered. “Might as well take advantage.”

“God.” Shikamaru grunted. “Any other options? Please?”

“You can keep eating those sad excuses for soldier pills.” Orochimaru muttered. “With the right preparation anything is edible.” Naruto cautiously eyed him, Orochimaru turned to face the boy fully and grinned. “Anything Naruto-kun.”

X

Orochimaru had been taking a break from his work by accompanying the children team Sakura had pulled together. Many would not call sitting in the rocky field with a basket looking for plants and carefully extracting them a break but it was a mindless task so for Orochimaru who needed to stop thinking for a bit, it was a break.

Besides, the only real work was keeping an eye on the children to make sure they would not wander too far. Not that Orochimaru thought they would stray too far, they were very aware of their situation. That and he had cheated, sent some snakes ahead with instructions to hiss and mock strike at children that tried to wander too far.

It had been a good idea, the children could not stay one place for very long without getting restless, danger or no danger. They were civilian children after all, they needed something to do and they needed to be away from the actual dangers, collecting what would eventually be dinner in some shape or form would be entertaining enough.

From Orochimaru’s experiences children loved picking plants. Especially yanking them from the roots. It would be entertaining fun, besides weeds were weeds. They would grow back quick enough. You never got rid of weeds… and moss.

That made him wonder how Obito’s mission was going. Neither he nor Tenzo were pleased about their mission but they had went anyway. Plant life and fish… Orochimaru did not envy them.

“Want an extra pair of hands?” Orochimaru paused… held his breath before he sighed heavily.

‘I’m fairly certain you have something to do.” Orochimaru answered as Jiraiya took a seat by his side. “I know you have something to do because I helped plan out the team you’re supposed to be with now.”

“Needed a break, we fixed Naruto’s seal.” Jiraiya dropped a plant into the basket, no trace of dirt from stem to root. Did not stop Orochimaru from wanting to throttle the man. “Then we mass produced the temp and light seals and I needed to do some thinking for repealing shield seal I want to do.”

“Usually when you need to think a high place and a pipe is how you do it.” Orochimaru said softly.

“Well I can’t be picky now can I?” Jiraiya laughed softly. Orochimaru repressed his shiver as his eyes closed in order to soak up the laugh he had missed so much. It was not fair. “Besides if you’re babysitting and taking a break at the same time, I might as well.” Orochimaru opened his eyes in time to watch one of the children drop what was not a plant… it was a bush of some sort into their basket.

He was unable to repress his chuckle. “You might as well.” He hummed as he carefully tugged another weed from the ground. he absently brushed it off and dropped it into the basket. When he was withdrawing his hand his hand and Jiraiya’s brushed, that Jiraiya did not jump, flinch or linger… went a long way towards soothing Orochimaru.

X

It was not perfect but it was good, it was okay. It would do for something temporary. It was easy to stop anything too big from coming upstream. Orochimaru was not going to discourage food coming to them but the last thing they needed was a zetsu or several fighting the strong currents and coming to where the civilians would be stashed.

Jiraiya’s seals would come in handy for that, the problem was the reapplication but if everything went well, they would not have to worry about that and everything would go well. Everything was falling into place, they were so close to ending the entire thing.

He gripped the rock and hauled himself out the water ignoring the undignified way that he had to look. There were other things to worry about. Orochimaru pushed his hair out of his eyes as he panted, the currents had been just as he suspected. Kushina did not know how to do gentle. Coming upstream was difficult. Orochimaru had his doubts about fish making it.

That was why they were going to make a calmer stream from the raging tide she and Obito had created. Orochimaru got to his feet when he caught his breath and grimaced at the feel of his wet robes. The robe he shrugged out of easily and his pants was quick to follow. He would dress in his tent but he would not wear that back up to the surface.

“How’s-oh.” Orochimaru sighed when he spotted Jiraiya a small distance ahead.

“You couldn’t wait?” Orochimaru complained as he picked up his clothes.

“No I guess, how’s it working?”

“Current is so strong I suspect it will dig out the bottom of the trench in no time. No way anything is walking or swimming up that but just in case, the seals are there with the charging seals.”

“Good good.” Jiraiya swallowed, he looked a bit distracted. “Reports came in, Sasuke and Naruto are going over them.”

“Well we are about to buy time for them.” Orochimaru pointed out. “We’ve eliminated most of the distractions. Best to strike now before our enemy comes up with more.”

Well the monsters aren’t that much of a threat, Zetsu neither since you decided to start eating them.” Jiraiya grumbled as he followed Orochimaru up the path to the surface, their voices echoed in the tunnel.

“Used them for accelerated growth.” Orochimaru corrected. “And we didn’t do that to all of them, we needed decoys after all.”

“I hear you.” Jiraiya chuckled. “But turning a desert island into an island paradise just as a decoy?”

“We got information from the spies didn’t we?” Orochimaru pointed out, he could feel Jiraiya’s warmth at his back as the man was just a step behind him. If Orochimaru were to stop suddenly Jiraiya might be able to avoid bumping into him with his reflexes, might. So close, yet not close enough.

“Yes we did.” Orochimaru could hear the laughter in Jiraiya’s voice. “You always come up with the plans that look crazy but pull off with the most results.”

“No,” Orochimaru said softly. “That was you, making the impossible possible.”

“You had the better success rate.” Jiraiya pointed out.

“Plenty of your plans made sense, you just sucked at explaining them.” Orochimaru waited for Jiraiya to reply but as they continued walking and there was no reply he risked a glance back only to find Jiraiya’s gaze on him a smile on his face, his eyes soft.

“Never knew you thought that.” Jiraiya finally said. Orochimaru looked back ahead and his fingers tightened on his clothes.

“I thought it was obvious since I went with you.” He managed to answer.

X

It would be so easy to forget, to forget and dismiss the years of pain, anger and loss in the face of the current world and the confusion. So easy yet it could not be done. Maybe it was because shinobi could not do simple no matter how hard they tried.

Orochimaru sat in his tent, the darkened place and sighed because he just could not be alone. It used to be that even in a crowd he was alone. Yet now in a busy war, a scrape for survival people could not seem to leave him be.

“We’ll make it.” Kushina reassured him from where she sat on the other side of the tent. “My son will pull through.”

“I have all the faith in the world in your son and what he can do, he reformed many people.” Orochimaru answered lazily. “Still that isn’t why I was sighing Kushina and you know this.”

“Is that so.” She muttered as a small gust of wind made the tent tremble slightly. “Sorry about that ya know.”

“If you were sorry you wouldn’t be practising in here in the first place.” Orochimaru shook his before he lowered his head between his thighs. “It’s like you never grew up from that girl that used to destroy my house before I banned you.”

“One forbidden ink jutsu.” She muttered half under her breath.

“My lab, my garden, my house.” Orochimaru corrected before he chuckled. “You were always a curious troublesome girl. You would make a mess, start a fight and later on with Minato-kun it would be as if butter wouldn’t melt in your mouth. The power of love.”

“The power of something.” Kushina chuckled. “And I loved you too sensei but Minato always made me feel different, I could be everything with him. I can be spoiled with you. Curious, spoiled and with Minato my temper could fly free. Your temper sensei with mine could level Konoha.”

“I should have thought about that before.” Orochimaru said playfully. “I should have brought you back first and taken over Konoha.”

“You would have gotten bored in a few years.” Kushina pointed out. “You would have had to keep conquering to keep from getting taken over or bored. You were always best with a student or in your labs. You were always strong sensei but your mind was always your best point.” Orochimaru tried to avoid her gaze in the dark tent but her eyes had already latched onto him. “And your heart, you were always too kind.”

Orochimaru wanted to speak, want to play it off. Deny it, call her a hopeless fool but he had always loved fools, fools with their huge grins. Clowns with their laughter and kind eyes. Fools in love and with love even when that love wasn’t for him. Nawaki, Tsunade, Dan, Kushina and Jiraiya. Things he should not be thinking back on but the things and feelings that had rushed back full throttle.

X

What an amusement Naruto and Sasuke were, Orochimaru did not exactly seek out them and their company but when he did manage to run across them he found them amusing and satisfying to watch. They were not a repeat of the past they were their own people following their own paths and it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.

He had been warned to the development in their younger years but they had surpassed their limits and surpassed his own understanding. There was no predicting them from this point on and he delighted in that.

At least there was no predicting once they lived through this. And they would live through this, he was determined to see them through this much. Even if their powers were some sort of double edged sword Orochimaru was confident that this he would see them through, young Sasuke who walked into darkness, closed his eyes to the light before he found the light once more. Young Naruto who was the light that was pushed down by darkness and pain at every turn.

That they had each other, that others waited at their feet for the revolution, it was not just amusing, it was humbling because he could think of no one else whose shoulders were broad enough to shoulder such burdens.

So strong, so forgiving and so understanding. The young taught the old every time, every generation.

X

Orochimaru was working on his own again. Jiraiya could recall too many times when in their youth Orochimaru would just walk off and study or join their sensei for something. A habit that he should have done something about back then but his legs had remained still, just like his tongue had.

But he had come back to a strange world where he got a chance to live. Where his body was better than the one he had originally. Where the people he thought he failed were right next to him. Where he got to see that everything had not been in vain but the world had certainly moved on without him.

Naruto, that little brat was happy. With Kakashi of all people and while Minato thought that was the most hilarious thing to ever happen Jiraiya could think of Kakashi that had latched onto his team’s happiness and survival and how he had set things up that Naruto would always be safe.

He would love to know how the whole thing came about but it was not as he could judge. You could find love in the strangest places and just because he himself had never been able to look past his team did not mean that was the norm. well, not everyone had raging beauties on their teams either so Jiraiya could be given a little slack.

Still, it felt like he had his friend back. His friends back because this Tsunade was not the Hokage he had left behind. No this was the woman he had watched grow by his side but maybe that was not right either. It was a combination of all those people with the addition of a development that he missed and that kind of rankled.

But he was here now that was all he could think when he was with them. Sitting with Tsunade, drinking with her or running into Naruto. Exchanging looks with Minato. Watching Orochimaru like he used to do. He was here now, he was making a difference and while he was determined not to repeat the past, he still craved, he still wanted an acknowledgement between himself and Orochimaru. He could wait for the war to end for the worlds but he wanted to know that the relaxing that he did, that the feeling in his chest that he could allow it to grow. That it was not a mistake, a dream that he could trust what his instincts were telling him about the change.

X

There was no room for kindness in these circumstances. No room or time to be distracted but there he was acting a fool over this damn fool once again. Orochimaru could not find it in himself to be that upset about it. He would be wasting his breath because Obito had been right.

Orochimaru was compromised and it had happened long before they had brought back Jiraiya. It was right around the time those brats that should have meant nothing meant something. It was around the time he acknowledged the best thing he could do was to let go of his subordinates. It was when he looked at Naruto and Sasuke, saw the future they would create and dedicated himself to helping them.

It was long before Jiraiya but Jiraiya had been the tipping point for him. It had been the slide to where Orochimaru could no longer hide the truth that he had fallen into a pit a long time ago with smooth walls and there was no escape.

But the time to dig through this was not now. There were too many things to do. He could face Jiraiya, he could face Kushina when the fight was done and not a moment before. No matter what he ached to do. He allowed himself a moment to spread a cloak over Jiraiya’s shoulders as the man slumbered against a rock. Another moment to touch Jiraiya’s cheek and marvel how alive the man was before he took a step back. That was all he could currently afford.

X

It was hard not to think of the past when they were all together like this. They had their various duties but memories still lingered on, too many times Jiraiya would look up from his tasks and see Orochimaru or Tsunade going about their ways. Too many times he would look up and feel the urge to join them. He had done that in the past. Gone to bug Orochimaru, gone to see what Tsunade was doing and if she needed help. Stop them from overworking themselves.

It was different now, they were different now and even the stakes were different. The world had changed and them with it. Jiraiya guessed he had changed too. He was no longer the brat he had been and it had taken him some time to get to this point but he was here now and in the end that was what really counted. Still while he could not shake the wariness that Orochimaru inspired he could not help but to look at his friend and long for him.

Orochimaru had always been smart, always been talented and he had always been alone. Besides their sensei and of course their team there had been no one for Orochimaru to talk to or even be with. That was why it was amazing to see Kabuto with him, see Obito talk to him. For Sasuke and Naruto to seek the man out and to see the amused smile on Orochimaru’s face as he indulged them. Orochimaru had changed and while Jiraiya wished he had been the one to bring about such change he was glad it happened at all.

He was just a little upset that it was not him in the end. He had thought he had known Orochimaru the best. He certainly had been watching him the longest. Known the meaning behind every shift in his face, known what Orochimaru was looking at in a glance. He had known all these things yet in the end he had known nothing because he had still lost his friend. He had been unable to coax him home, coax him off the path.

The old Orochimaru was a little like this but not really. Maybe this was the Orochimaru that Kushina had known. Hell Jiraiya had not even known about them either so had he really known Orochimaru? The man even back then had so many secrets but Jiraiya had sworn he had learned them all. Maybe if he had paid more attention and offered his hand more Orochimaru would have had someone to turn to.

But then again Sannins were not exactly known for their healthy coping methods. Look at him for example. Look at Tsunade, they had all suffered and dealt with it in ways they saw fit but that might not have been the best way for them. He could look back and say that now but he had always been looking at Orochimaru and it was nice to know the bastard had been watching him too. Still that did not stop the feeling that grew with him the longer he watched Orochimaru as they prepared in the camp.

He wanted to help, he wanted to support but he wanted to watch the stars with his friend again and figure out his feelings. See where they would go from here. But he knew Orochimaru, knew how the man could shut down faster than a snake could strike. Anything like that would be on the man’s terms and honestly that was not nice at all. But fitting because Jiraiya had a second chance at life here. He had another chance and he could make things right and get the answers he had been wanting for so long.

X

The sky was one of the few things that never changed, even in their lifetimes. So vast, so endless and always beautiful. Orochimaru sat outside watching the night sky. He had rarely looked up at it in his youth but he had always appreciated how vast and beautiful it was at his most dangerous times.

Nothing like a brush with death to make one really appreciate the sky. He had always been walking right under it. He had always been running ahead trying to learn more before his time ran out and yet there it was still the same. Maybe a few stars had been added, maybe one or two had disappeared but it was still bigger than him.

“Star gazing?” Jiraiya asked softly behind him before he took a seat a few metres away. “Or taking a break from the relocation plans?”

“Both.” Orochimaru responded. “It’s nearly time now. Best to recharge the best ways that we can.”

“I’m ready.” He sounded as reassuring as he had back in their youth. “All of us are, you brought us back in order to open that window. In order to give yourselves a chance and we’re ready for that.”

Orochimaru reached out his hand towards Jiraiya’s shoulder before his hand hesitated. His finger stroked where the control tags would have gone if he had decided to have mindless drones instead of the warriors they needed. “I know you are.”

“This isn’t just a second chance at life.” Jiraiya leaned back and his nape brushed Orochimaru’s fingertips. “This is more than that. It’s what is necessary. It’s a step in the right direction. No matter what happens this is what we’re here for.”

It had been the plan after all. “Our odds are far better than they had been originally. Before the odds of success were good but the collateral damage was unacceptable. How can you save a world and have no one left in it afterwards?”

“I’m not going to argue with you there.” Jiraiya chuckled. “But if it’s the two of them they’ll do it. They have so much to fight for, so much to live for and they are far stronger than any of us could have dreamed of being.”

“That’s just how it is.” Orochimaru brought his knees to his chest and watched the stars above them. “It’s my duty to see them succeed no matter the costs. No matter what happens to the rest of us they must live and they have to achieve their dreams.”

“Keep taking me like surprise like this and I might have to test for a genjutsu.” Jiraiya laughed softly. “But finally we are ready, they are ready…Orochimaru.” His voice prompted for Orochimaru to look in his direction. “I won’t let you down. I won’t let anyone down.”

What a silly oaf. “You never have, you never did. Jiraiya, you never could.” Orochimaru breathed before he watched the sky again. He felt Jiraiya watching him but the man remained silent by his side. It was a comforting feeling and his thoughts were at peace. He had a job to do and when that was finished maybe he could think about the new changes. Then, but not now. Now was a break before the end. Now was the time to sit with an old friend.


End file.
